temperancengfandomcom-20200214-history
The Miaphysians
The Miaphysians: Origins (Pronunciation: me AH feezian) Babylonia was an ancient country led by the fierce warrior-queen Semiramis II. It is suspected by historians that in her final months Semiramis was slowly driven insane by hallucinations. These visions culminated in her erratic decision to abdicate her throne to a tall statue she commissioned in the likeness of a dread-haired woman with the head of a hyena. When this unnamed statue vanished on the eve of Babylonia’s last confrontation with the Persian army Semiramis cast herself from her balcony in despair. Her generals deserted for fear of their lives and her people were left at the mercy of the encroaching army. In 4122 the grand empire of Babylonia collapsed beneath the might of Cyrus the Great. The Babylonians were promised their lives in exchange for their compliance in a reformation of the cities, as customary of Mesopotamian rulers, but many refused to bow to Persian rule and laws. In the city of Isin, there were revolts which spread like wildfire to other captured cities. Cyrus requested order from his new subjects and, when denied, he commanded his generals to dispatch small raids on the cities to route rebels. Those who survived were enslaved and shipped to Persian lords as trophies beneath the newly established empire. No matter the concessions offered by their new ruler the rebel Babylonians refused to respect the Persians. They were fiercely hated by their masters for this defiance and as such, they sought to dismantle all aspects of their cultural identity. They were not allowed to congregate or communicate, their artworks were destroyed, their writings were burned, and they were forced to take a Persian spouse. These demands were met with renewed outrage from the captured Babylonians. As if to answer their cries for deliverance, a mysterious apparition began to appear to them. In secret, the Babylonians crafted small effigies and altars to speak with this presence, and eventually, the entity allowed them to address it by the title of ‘The Siege’. It proclaimed itself the embodiment of vengeful war and bade the Babylonians sacrifice in its honor - that it may grow stronger and one day bring the Persians to their knees. They pledged devotion to The Siege and each night they made tributes of small vermin which roamed the city. These traditions were passed down to their descendants who endured the reign of the Persians with a simmering contempt. Two centuries after the fall of their beloved Babylon the long-awaited promise given to them by The Siege was to be fulfilled with the arrival of Alexander the Great. His coming restored their sense of self and pride. As he neared the walls of their cities the Babylonians rose up and killed their masters, throwing wide the gates and joining Alexanders warriors in the assault. Finally, the Persians were defeated and in respect for their cooperation, the Babylonians were rewarded with freedom. In year 4331 they returned to Babylon and her stolen cities to find them little more than scorched earth. Victorious in spite of the desecration, they rebuilt the land in devotion to their spiritual guide whose name yet remained a mystery, and its champion, Alexander the Great. Upon his death they ousted the Macedonians and took a new name for their country. Newly renamed Miaphys, the Land of Tyrian Glass, it would someday become one of the ancient world’s most powerful nations. Customs and Traditions Similar to Sparta, the new Miaphysite culture demanded perfection. Newborns born with deformities were sacrificed to imprisoned shadows kept penned underneath city foundations. Healthy male children were raised following a vigorous combat training regimen, while healthy girls were taught how to craft weapons and tend the nëgwei*. Girls possessed of the spark were celebrated, brought into the Temple of The Siege to train as guardians. Historians cite that Miaphysite culture, like many cultures of the time period, favored its spark warriors. In spite of their reputation as a ruthless warmongering culture, the Miaphysians were actually highly philosophical people who valued the arts and sciences. A thorough education in mathematics, philosophy, history, and literature were a mandate for all citizens. Language played an important role as well, given the fact that Miaphys was a rapidly expanding empire. Multilingualism and literacy were the marks of an accomplished citizen. The illiterate were viewed lower in social standing even if they possessed great wealth. It was necessary that any aspiring soldier possess all of these traits, as well as unswerving loyalty to the Goddess Vëla. Miaphysite garb was strongly influenced by the practical Egyptian tastes brought over from Egypt by Empress Ahmose, though over time their fashion developed into a more extravagant variety of dress; featuring transparent fabrics, vibrant dyes, draped capes, pleated skirts, and silk gowns. Protective eye and headwear were often stylized in wealthier cities. Even slaves were afforded decent clothing. It was unseemly for any slavemaster to allow their slaves to wear rags or neglect proper hygiene as such conditions often brought about plague. Miaphysians strived to project an image of cultural fluidity and integration as implied by the decrees of their previous ruler, Alexander the Great. * '''Nëgwei:'* An herb which induces a dream state allowing the user to interact with worlds unseen, similar to the concept of astral projection. It was utilized almost exclusively by priestesses (for the purpose of gathering information and communing with the nexus of magic) and djinn (for the purpose of undergoing initiation or to assassinate enemies of the empire). Those given dispensation by the Empresses or Vëla were allowed to partake of it on special occasions to deal with earthbound spirits.'' Religion Worship of Vëla was considered essential for the status of any Miaphysian but, with the expansion of inner cities, the practice of worshipping the moons (and respectively the Moon Triad) soon became commonplace. As such, the Moon Triad were regarded as royalty and obeyed them in all things unless superseded by Vëla or the Empresses’ themselves. The particulars of said worship often varied depending on the region, though blood rituals, animal sacrifice, and self-flagellation were atypical features of the faith. In some regions, sparks formed covens devoted to the study of magic and tended gardens of stolen nëgwei flowers aimed towards that purpose. Such covens were viciously hunted down by an order of knights commissioned by Vëla: The Djinn. Djinn Shortly after Vëla’s emergence, Miaphys quickly grew in need of inspirational figures to maintain morale throughout the military who represented the ordinary everyday citizen. Vëla offered an answer in the form of the Djinn, an order of knights sworn to obey her will, the will of the Empresses, and to act as her avatars on the field of battle. They were selected from the ranks of soldiers (both spark and non-spark) and given a very distinct uniform upon completion of an intense initiation ritual. Djinn Uniform * A small dagger named for Dähik, utilized to commit suicide if captured by the enemy. * A golden necklace named for Yënikc which hid a needle used to apply a lethal neurotoxin. * Short hair, named for Rihë (shaved head on both sides except for a path of long hair braided and pinned with a half-moon-cut emerald barrette), to mark adulthood. * A deep brand in the shape of the crescent moon between the shoulder blades (never covered) called Vëlahye, Mark of the Stars, which protects the Oracian from dark magic and the elements. * A talisman of some form depicting the Oracian’s family crest, called Aosisä, tied to the hilt of the Dähik. Completion of the ritual brought more than mere prestige and wealth. Newly initiated Djinn discovered they were imbued with a range of abilities and the power to command the forces of magic. The ritual also caused specific cosmetic changes, such as; * Growing horns, hooves, pronged tails * Vibrant skin of purples, blues, reds, etc. * Glowing eyes * Wisps of smoke in place of hair Soon it was the highest of honors to become a Djinn, as the goddess grew sparing with such privileges nearing the end of the empire’s reign. With their miraculous abilities, they were often viewed as demigods with the ability to do almost anything they desired - which later seeded the idea that Djinn, or genies, were wish masters. It was their eternal task to safeguard the empresses, to mete justice for domestic wrongs, lead army contingents into battle, and ensure protection for families displaced by expansion as they rebuilt. Unfortunately, with the advent of the war with Orelia they would be warped from the image of valorous knights to calculating, ruthless assassins. History By 4635 the Miaphysite culture and way of life continued to thrive in remembrance of Alexander the Great’s vision. Enriched by a plethora of foreign traditions, culture, and military doctrines but disgusted by the collapse of their ruler’s empire, Miaphys turned its interests towards expansion. In his absence, they looked to The Siege for direction in their new task. The Siege obliged by advising them to seek out its new champions. The gambit to retrieve these new leaders was foretold to be a challenge in itself — a test to determine whether their worthiness of The Siege’s protection and guidance. It was decided they would first seek out the first champion, Yashmin of Serabi. Yashmin was a legendary Miaphysite warrior, borne of incredible strength and extraordinary military savvy, who served as a guardian of Queen Zahraquesh IV until her royal abdication. Upon the ascension of the new ruler, Queen Pathraia, Zahraquesh IV was executed along with all members of the old queensguard — save Yashmin, for Pathraia was deeply in love with her. Rather than kill her, Pathraia exiled Yashmin and stripped her family of their wealth. This act of mercy would undo Pathraia when Yashmin, joined by the Miaphysite warriors who sought her out, returned to take her captive. Yashmin paraded into the capital of Miaphys, Isfiriya, with Pathraia bound in a cage made from the bones of her mother’s murderers as a tribute to The Siege. Though pleased, Miaphys’s spiritual guide immediately sent the people out to seek her second chosen; Ahmose of Egypt. Ahmose was known as a great Egyptian philosopher and seer, but she is most recognized throughout history as being a brilliant tactician and advisor to King Jupinius. Her invaluable foresight aided Jupinius in his successes on the battlefield, including the legendary Battle of Niopris where Jupinius defeated Escrivà the Demigoddess of Strife. With Eypiria in a time of peace and Jupinius grooming his son for succession Ahmose returned to her homeland to live in relative comfort far from public interest. This lifestyle was unsuited to her ambitions of greater influence and legend, and so when Yashmin arrived on the shores of Egypt to bear her away to Miaphys she accepted on condition that she be named co-ruler. Yashmin, intrigued by her boldness, compromised. Yashmin and Ahmose married in Egypt and returned as joint Empresses of Miaphys. Historical accounts tell of their dramatic arrival in Miaphys lavishly dressed and riding upon the back of a giant basilisk. Content with the Miaphysians’ dedication and unification of her champions, The Siege, at last, revealed its true form before the mass gathering of the people. Unveiled finally, the Miaphysians were graced by the presence of Vëla, the Goddess of War and Fear. As their first decree, Yashmin and Ahmose erected a temple in the heart of Ifiriya in her honor. In the years of their reign, Miaphys would conquer twelve neighboring territories, witness the birth of Empress Calypsi, and forge a formidable alliance with the merchant state of Ephraim. By 4655 Miaphys encompassed much of modern-day Akhet — becoming the largest empire of the 4th millennia. The aggressive expansion of Miaphys did not go unnoticed or unchallenged by other gods. Witnessing the carnage of Miaphysians pillaging and enslaving the weaker nations of East Akhet outraged the Goddess Talesia, who beseeched the Goddess Orelia to intervene. If they were prepared for a bloodless resolution the duo was swiftly mistaken. Banded together with the Moon Triad and tied to the plane by the partial transference of her essence into a mortal vessel, Vëla tightened ranks and sent her armies to sack any temple devoted to her challengers. Ill-matched, Orelia sought out her sister Kyne and the Negma to assist her endeavor to at last bring Vëla to justice. Her numbers bolstered, she rallied the disgruntled inhabitants of Miaphys seeking freedom from the empire and met her foes on the field of battle. Unbeknownst to Vëla her overindulgence bring about her ruin. The ensuing conflict saw a messy tale of murder and betrayal unfurl at a dizzying pace, beginning with the death of the Goddess Kyne and Lyr, her wife. It was a truly calamitous event which would throw the entire cosmic balance off kilter. In rapid succession the God Dähik and the Negma were driven intemperate with grief, Orelia wished to behead Vëla, and Talesia desired an immediate end to all hostilities. Vëla refused to relent and sent waves of djinn and mortal soldiers alike to besiege the enemy forces. Even pleas from her youngest brother, Yënikc, could not make her see reason. In the end, it required the death of her own wife, young Empress Calypsi, at the hands of the bereaved Negma to stop Vëla’s madness. With Calypsi, revealed to be the catalyst of her essence, dead the Goddess Vëla was untethered from Simone’s realm and thrust into Kyne - a dimensional cell inside the Interlayer. Incapable of little more than banishing Vëla to a private prison within the Interlayer, Orelia focused the brunt of her vengeance on the Miaphysite order of knights; The Djinn. So long as they remained on Simone’s plane they would be cursed crawl upon the dirt as beasts, flesh turned to flayed muscle and charred fur, eyes and innards to melt into shriveled pits, stomachs forever to yearn for water that burned like fire when consumed. On their foreheads would emanate the universal symbol of death. Her fury finally spent, Orelia offered them a chance for salvation — they were to remain upon Simone’s realm to spread peace and make reparations by using their abilities altruistically, only when their sins were matched by their amends would she undo her curse. Only thirteen agreed to the bargain. The rest were hurled into Kyne alongside Vëla and warned of the fate they would face upon return. Miaphys itself was left to rebuild on its own without the aid of its Goddess, without an heir to continue the line of Empresses Yashmin and Ahmose, surrounded by enemies at every border. Within the span of three years, the empire of Miaphys toppled. All that remains of the empire and its former glory resides in Kyne with its goddess.